Tormento
by Rec1998
Summary: -Sin sinopsis actualmente-
1. Volumen 1 : Prólogo

**Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, pero debido al Covid-19 y una muy terrible suerte, he estado sin posibilidades de poder escribir y solo hace unos días se me dio permiso de poder volver a escribir.**

**Ahora mismo muchos se estarán preguntando por que borre todos los capítulos de este fic y la respuesta es algo compleja.**

**Para resumir, solo diré que, a pesar de haber tomado un buen comienzo, me he dado cuenta que puse muchas cosas de manera apresurada en tan solo dos capítulos y eso simplemente no me gusto, además de mi mala suerte con los problemas del Covid-19.**

**Este sería un reinicio con el cual me siento más a gusto, además que contiene mas palabras que el anterior prólogo, Yey.**

**Ahora mismo trabajo en un nuevo prologo de mi otro fic y el capítulo 1 de este fic, además de otros prólogos de otros nuevos fics.**

**Como dije en mi perfil, solo publico los capítulos al final o comienzo de un mes, esta es la excepción, pero no se acostumbren ya que la universidad es molesta y más en estos días, y solo hago esto por diversión y mi gusto a los fanfic.**

**Bueno eso sería todo, les dejo con este prologo.**

* * *

Caminando tranquilamente por las calles oscuras de la ciudad, Raynare sentía un sentimiento de aprensión en su pecho, ella entendía la razón del porqué, pero aun así era difícil admitirlo.

"Es muy tranquilo esta noche"

Con unas palabras las cuales no tenían a dirección alguno, ella continuo su camino hacia su objetivo.

….

…

..

_Es una casa común y corriente_ – Con ese pensamiento, Raynare decidido de estar a una distancia segura de su objetivo el cual se encontraba dentro de la casa. Mirando por una de las ventanas, Raynare vio a una pareja casada sentada en un sofá la cual miraba felizmente la televisión en su sala, ellos no eran importantes para la misión, pero Raynare no podía evitar sentir algo de celos al ver a la feliz pareja compartiendo un momento íntimo.

_No es importante_ – Con esas palabras en su cabeza, Raynare miro por las demás ventanas para encontrar a su objetivo, en una de las ventanas del primer piso, ella vio a un joven el cual estaba echado en su cama mientras miraba la televisión la cual estaba solo a unos metros de distancia. Era una acción típica de un joven, el no parecía nada especial, su altura era promedio, su apariencia también lo era e incluso su físico era común, aquel joven entraba completamente en la palabra promedio, pero Raynare sabía que él era especial, después de todo él era el objetivo que ella buscaba.

_No está haciendo nada extraño esta noche_ – Raynare tenía la misión de vigilar y anotar las acciones que hacia su objetivo Hyoudou Issei, el en general no era nada especial, pero sus superiores descubrieron que él tenía dentro suyo algo que lo hacía interesante para ellos; Y aunque no sabía nada de lo hacía importante, ella solo seguía órdenes y no cuestionaba lo que ellos decidían.

"Parece que será otra noche aburrida"

Aunque sería molesto el tener interrupciones en su trabajo, Raynare simplemente quería salir de la monotonía de su misión, cada noche era lo mismo, la vigilancia seguía sin interrupciones y ella no tenía nada que hacer mientras veía a su objetivo. Al menos nada que le agradara.

"Veo que continuas con tu vigilancia diaria como siempre, ángel caído."

Ante la voz que ella reconocía perfectamente, Raynare solo podía apretar los puños y los diente con ira. Era pocas veces, pero aun sucedía, una reunión con una de las personas que más la molestaba y detestaba.

"Porque estás aquí Rias Gremory"

Raynare conocía perfectamente a Rias Gremory, después de todo ella es una de las hermanas de uno de los actuales maous, además es la futura cabeza de su clan, el clan Gremory.

"Solo estoy revisando que vayas a hacer tu misión eficientemente, no quiero que haya interrupciones mientras vigilas a mi preciado futuro sirviente, después de todo el vale mucho más de lo que tu podrías valer en toda tu vida, no lo crees, ángel caído."

A pesar de querer darle un golpe en este preciso momento, Raynare se contuvo lo más que podía, sus uñas lentamente de adentraban a la piel de sus palmas y pequeñas gotas de sangre caían de sus manos, era doloroso, pero a ella no le importaba.

"…"

"Supondré que, por tu falta de respuesta, estás de acuerdo conmigo. Bueno no quiero estar toda la noche hablando contigo, así que solo espero que me envíes todos los avances que vayas recibiendo con respecto a Issei y recuerda que el momento en el que aparezcas ya está cerca, así que prepárate."

Sin esperar una respuesta Rias desapareció de la vista de Raynare.

"…"

El silencio volvió y Raynare solo se quedó mirando en donde estuvo Rias hace solo unos segundos.

_RIAS_ !– Con el nombre de la persona que más odiaba, Raynare solo podía gritar ese nombre en su mente, muchas imágenes invadieron su cabeza mientras más pensaba en Rias, ella solo quería verla sufrir de las formas más horribles que se le ocurrieren, pero entendía que eso solamente quedaría en su imaginación.

"Maldición"

Raynare entendía la diferencia que había entre ella y Rias, era tonto poder compararse con alguien el cual sin esfuerzo podía matarte, una realidad cruel la cual ella había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo.

"Por ahora es mejor que me concentre en la misión."

Dejando su ira a un lado, Raynare continuo su vigilancia hacia Issei.

* * *

Después de unas horas de observar, Raynare decidió el tomar su vigilancia como terminada, a pesar de que podía continuar vigilando, el hacerlo era algo tonto, después de todo Hyoudou Issei se había acostado a dormir, el vigilar a alguien el cual estaba durmiendo era fácil, pero también es molesto y ella no iba a continuar gastando su tiempo en algo inútil.

_Por ahora es mejor regresar a la iglesia y descansar un rato_ – Con el deseo de recostarse e ir a descansar para olvidar todo lo que había sucedió, Raynare camino por las calles vacías de Kuoh, pero a pesar de su deseo de querer llegar rápido a la iglesia, ella decidió caminar tranquilamente.

Entre caminata a caminata, Raynare miro las casas por las que pasaba. Entre mas miraba las casas, sus pasos se volvían mas lentos y en un momento ella simplemente se quedo quieta mirando. Observando detenidamente cada casa, ella podía decir que en cada uno de ellas habitaba cierta cantidad de humanos, a veces una persona, otras veces una familia completa o también un grupo sin relación alguna, era una diversidad de personas las cuales viven sus vidas cotidianamente.

Mientras mas miraba las casas, la imagen de los padres de Issei apareció en la cabeza de Raynare.

_Ellos parecían ser muy felices_ – Ella sentía celos por la vida que le había tocado a Issei, más bien sentía celos por la vida feliz que le han tocada a muchas personas, ella entendía que el ser feliz era uno de los privilegios el cual no merecía, pero el ver a cada niño recibir amor de sus padres, de sus hermanos o de cualquier persona era algo que le hacia sentir un sentimiento de envidia.

_Cada humano es especial, Raynare, ellos fueron dotados de algo que mucho de nosotros no tiene o se niega a tener, es por eso que a veces no puedo evitar sentir algo de envida hacia ellos_ – Recordando las palabras que alguien le había dicho, Raynare cierta admiración hacia esa persona.

"Ellos son especiales"

Raynare tenía sentimientos complicados a lo que pensar de los humanos, ella misma los odiaba, pero también sabia de lo especiales que pueden ser cada uno de ellos, eran como un misterio, a pesar de las adversidades, el haber sufrido a manos de otros y de ellos mismos, la humanidad se levanto mas fuerte cada vez que caían, los humanos son un ejemplo perfecto de la perseverancia.

Raynare admiraba el deseo y la perseverancia que tenían los humanos, pero eso no evitaba que ella también los odiara por el lado oscuro que estos tenían. Ella había varios siglos y con una vasta experiencia viendo la vida de los humanos, ella podía ver también la faceta oscura que estos tenían.

"Aun así no son muy diferentes de nosotros."

A pesar de haberse concentrado en vigilar a los humanos, Raynare también había visto la vida que llevaban los ángeles, ángeles caídos, demonios y las demás razas, y podía decir que esa vida no era muy diferente al de los humanos, cada uno de ellos tenía su faceta oscura.

"Ser una genocida por tales razones seria estúpido."

Raynare sabia que no hacia bien si justificaba sus acciones solo por el hecho de que pensaba que los humanos tenían maldad en ellos, si fuera de esa manera ella misma se habría suicidado hacia mucho tiempo. Ella era egoísta y tenia un enorme deseo de poder, esas eran sus razones para matar a los humanos o a cualquiera que ella misma considerara débil, pero también ella era una cobarde y envidiosa, y el solo hecho de ver a alguien fuerte y mas si era de una especia que en un comienzo fue débil tales como los humanos, solo la hacia sentir mal con ella misma. Ese tipo de persona era ella.

"He estado perdiendo mucho tiempo, es mejor que regrese a la iglesia a dar mi reporte a Kala antes de que se enoje conmigo."

Alejando su vista de las casas, Raynare continuo su camino a la iglesia.

* * *

Con un paso lento, Raynare observo la iglesia que tenia en frente de ella, la iglesia no era muy grande apenas podía considerarse un poco mas grande que una casa promedio, pero a diferencia de las casas promedio que había visto en su camino, la iglesia que tenia enfrente estaba en un estado el cual solo se podía decir como miserable, las ventanas estaban rotas y el vidrio estaba esparcido por todo todos lados, la entrada de madera estaba completamente desgastada y rota en alguna partes, las paredes de concreto tenían algunos agujeros y la pintura estaba decolorada. Era obvio a primera vista que esta iglesia estaba completamente abandonada y también viendo el estado del espacio que sería el jardín delantero el cual estaba repleto de maleza se podía decir que la iglesia llevaba abandonada un tiempo.

Sin tomar mucha atención al estado de la iglesia, Raynare entro.

* * *

Descansando en uno de los asientos de congregación, Raynare cerró los ojos y penso en todo lo que le sucedió en esta noche, ella quería olvidarlo, pero al final eso era imposible.

"Esa estúpida Gremory."

A pesar de sus deseos de querer matar a Rias, ella entendía que, a pesar de su falta de poder, había otras razones por las cuales ella no podía hacerlo, una de ella involucraba la necedad de su actual líder.

"¿Por qué debo de trabajar para un idiota, otra vez?"

Bajo las ordenes de su actual líder Azazel, Raynare junto con su grupo deben de vigilar a Hyoudou Issei quien al parecer es poseedor de un Sacred Gear el cual llamo su atención, con esa orden ella y sus amigos fueron enviados a Kuoh una ciudad el cual es uno de los territorios bajo la orden de los demonios y no solo eso, Azazel también les había dicho que no tenían permitido matar a ningún demonio o humano que estuviera en la ciudad.

"Es tan estúpido, solo pónganos un cartel de desechables"

En un comienzo ella junto a su grupo tenían quejas de las ordenes de Azazel, si lo que quería era vigilar a Issei entonces él podría a ver enviado algún humano para que pudiera pasar desapercibido de los demonio, el enviar a un ángel caído a un territorio perteneciente a los demonios era prácticamente enviarlo a su muerte, aunque puedan ocultar sus alas, los ángeles y ángeles caídos no pueden ocultar los rastros de magia sagrada que poseen, estos son fácilmente detectados por los demonios.

"Esta misión es una completa estupidez."

…..

..

.

"Si piensas de esa forma, entonces yo también diré que este esta misión es una idiotez"

Sacándola de sus pensamientos, una voz madura y femenina saco a Raynare de sus pensamientos. En frente suyo una mujer madura la cual no parecía superar los 30 años estaba parada observándola.

"Que haces aquí Kala, pensé que estabas afuera comprando algo para comer."

"Regrese hace un buen tiempo de las compras, fue muy difícil conseguir este bento, las personas estaban impacientes por comprarlos y solo había pocas a la venta, fue como estar en una estampida y solo pude conseguir uno. Espero que esto sea suficiente para 4 personas."

Alzando la bolsa que sostenía en la mano, Kalawarner lo puso en uno de los asientos que no estaban siendo utilizados, mirando a su alrededor, ella noto la falta de sus otros dos compañeros.

"Parece ser que Mittelt y Dohnaseek aún no han vuelto de su paseo nocturno, supongo que hay que esperar a que lleguen para poder comer."

Sin esperar la aprobación de Raynare, Kalawarner se sentó en el mismo asiento junto a ella.

"Ya que tenemos que esperar a los demás, supongo que podrías darme el informe de tu vigilancia o podríamos tener una pequeña charla para pasar el tiempo, suena bien ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que tomare la charla en esta ocasión."

A Raynare no le importaba el hablar, porque diferencia de los otros dos que no estaban presentes, ella tenía una cercanía más profunda con Kalawarner e incluso podría decir que era una de las pocas personas que podía llamar como una verdadera amiga, aunque consideraba a los otros como amigos, no podía estar completamente augusta con ellos, después de todo ella junto con Kalawarner habían pasado por más situaciones que las habían vuelto más cercanas entre ellas.

"Entonces, como te fue en tu entrenamiento de esta tarde. Te vi tan concentrada en ello, pensé que al fin podrías romper la maldición que te pusieron."

Con un recuerdo claro de lo que vio en la tarde, Kalawarner le hizo una pregunta un tanto incomoda a su amiga.

"No paso nada, esta maldición es como un laberinto que constantemente cambia sus caminos, es casi imposible el poder encontrar salida. Esta tarde pensé que por fin podía conseguirlo, pero al final no puse lograrlo, es una mierda el no poder romperlo."

Kalawarner sabía muy bien de la maldición que le impusieron a Raynare hace varios años, aunque no tenia todos los detalles exactos, ella sabía que su amiga junto con otros, fueron maldecidos de la misma manera por dios mismo. Ella entendía que meterse con ese tema era algo molesto para Raynare y que era mejor que no hablara de ello.

"Las maldiciones de Dios si que son algo duras de romper, ya llevas varios siglos intentando destruirlo, pero parece que no hay ningún resultado."

"Si… Pensaba que unirme a Azazel sería una solución para mis problemas, pero al final nada cambio, incluso te arrastre conmigo en este desastre."

Kalawarner noto el tono triste en la voz de Raynare.

"Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Raynare. No me importa que estemos en una situación peligrosa en estos momentos, yo tome la decisión propia de seguirte sin importar en donde estemos, ya sabía que podría haber momentos en donde mi vida podría acabar cuando decidí seguirte, pero eso jamás me hizo dudar de mi elección, así que ya deja ese estúpido melodrama y concéntrate solo en tu problema con la maldición"

Ya sea por su enojo por no poder liberarse de la maldición o el sentir que la había arrastrado a una situación peligrosa, a Kalawarner no le importaba nada de eso. Ella siempre seguiría a Raynare sin importar los peligros que aparezcan, después de todo ella se lo debe.

"Siempre me dices lo mismo, pero no sé si es verdad lo que me estás diciendo, a veces pienso que solo me lo dices para que me sient-"

"Hump, eres una idiota sin importar el tiempo que estemos juntas. No me importa si me crees o no, yo soy la que te está siguiendo y no importa cuánto te desanimes yo lo seguiré haciendo, incluso si intentas hacerme pensar lo contrario, porque al fin de cuentas soy yo quien decide lo que hare ¿verdad?"

"Tienes razón"

Con aquellas palabras el ambiente tétrico se aligero un poco.

"Supongo que debemos de terminar nuestra charla por ahora Raynare, creo que ya llegaran los demás."

Y como una gran coincidencia, la puerta se abrió y entrando de ella una figura alta camino lentamente hacia Raynare y Kalawarner.

"Perdón por la tardanza, espere un rato a Mittelt pero ella no llego a nuestro punto acordado. Me dejo un mensaje diciéndome que empezaran la comida y que en unos minutos estaría aquí."

"Bueno, supongo que comenzaremos sin ella."

Con esas simples palabras de Kalwarner, los tres comenzaron su comida alegremente.

* * *

Corriendo rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad, Mittlelt se sentía impaciente por llegar a la iglesia en la cual se alojaba temporalmente, ella en un comienzo pensaba en tardarse unos minutos más y quedarse observando si es que había alguna persona a la cual asesinar, pero esos planes fueron apartados cuando recibió un mensaje de Kalawarner.

"¡Porque demonios no me dijo antes que tendríamos un bento para la cena!"

Uno pensaría que por ser enviados a una misión la cual se encontraba en territorio de los demonios, su jefe azazel les proporcionaría una cantidad más que generosa de presupuesto para su día a día, pero eso no resulto así, lo que ellos obtenían apenas si llegaba a ser lo justo para poder comer una vez al día, y eso mismo es lo que más molestaba a Mittlet.

"Si no llego rápido ellos seguramente se comerán casi todo"

Con pasos rápidos Mittlet se sentía enojada por el hecho de no poder usar sus alas en frente de humanos, ella entendía las razones detrás de esas reglas que les puso Azazel, pero no evitaba que estuviera furiosa con él y con los humanos que indirectamente provocaban que no pudiera sacar sus alas.

"Maldición si no voy más rápido ellos se-"

Antes de poder terminar su queja una sensación de peligro invadió el cuerpo de Mittlet, era como si estuviera bajo la mira de un cazador y ella fuera la lamentable presa. Tan rápido como el sentimiento la invadió, Mittlet se detuvo, ella observo por todos lados mientras buscaba el que o quien que le producía tal terror.

"!"

Con una gran sorpresa Mittlet vio lo que provocaba ese sentimiento de peligro en ella. Parada a solo unos metros delante de ella, una figura humana estaba quieta observándola. Mittlet al ver tal figura parada y que solamente la estuviera mirando, la hizo entrar en completo pánico.

"…"

Mittlet tenía varias razones para entrar en pánico, pero la principal razón por la que estar en pánico, era algo simple…

_No la pude notar en todo este tiempo._

…. Mittlet pudo notar que sea quien fuera esa persona, ya la había estado observando por un buen tiempo ya que sus acciones claramente tenían como objetivo su atención, seria difícil que fuera lo contrario debido a que, si no hubiera hecho eso, Mittlet nunca la hubiera notado.

"!"

Mientras pensaba en que hacer en hacer, Mittlet escucho unos pasos tranquilos, la figura humana se estaba acercando a ella lentamente.

Por unos segundos Mittlet tenia pensado en correr y huir, pero esa idea fue descartada rápidamente.

_Mi cuerpo no responde – _Aun si lo intentaba, su cuerpo simplemente no respondía a sus órdenes, ya sea por miedo o por algo más, Mittlet simplemente esta quieta mientras observaba como la figura humana se acercaba a ella.

_Parece ser una humana, pero… – _Mientras más se acercaba Mittlet podía notar más rasgos de esa persona. Un cabello largo de color rojo dorado el cual llegaba hasta sus muslos. En un comienzo ella no podía ver su rostro debido a la oscuridad de la noche y la distancia que se tenían, pero ahora ella podía verlo. Un rostro completamente delicado el cual parecía estar en perfecto estado y sin ningún tipo de imperfección. Unos labios delgados con un ligero tono rosado en ellos. Para añadir más delicadeza su estatura era baja, era muy similar a una muñeca.

Su ropa era algo extraña. A pesar de no estar en invierno, aun hacia frio en esta noche, pero la chica que tenía en frente solamente estaba usando ropa ligera. Una camisa blanca con mangas cortas. Unos pantalones cortos negros con tirantes. Y unos zapatos abotinados negros con medias que llegaban cerca de sus rodillas. Todo lo que usaba daba la apariencia de una estudiante.

Pero la característica más peculiar que tenía, era sin duda sus ojos. El lado izquierdo de su rostro había un parche el cual oculta su ojo, mientras que su lado derecho su ojo tenía un extraño patrón en forma de cruz en el centro del iris.

La chica ya solo estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia. Mittlet sabia que, a pesar de su apariencia delicada, la chica claramente era algo que no podía enfrentarse.

"Tú eres parte de los ángeles caídos que se ocultan en aquella iglesia ¿verdad?"

Una voz suave, pero a la vez inexpresiva salió de la boca de la chica.

"¿Tú quién eres?"

A pesar de no poder mover su cuerpo y saber que estaba en peligro, Mittlet hizo una pregunta.

"…"

Después de unos segundos en silencio, la chica la observo, con un parpadeo de su único ojo, ella abrió la boca de nuevo.

"Mi nombre es CZ Delta, pero puedes llamarme Shizu. Vengo bajo las ordenes de mi maestro para tener un trato con ustedes."

Bajo la fría noche, Mittlet miro a Shizu. Sin saberlo ella dio comienzo a algo que estaba más allá de su comprensión.

* * *

**Bueno como estuvo. Bien. Mal.**

**Díganlo en los comentarios.**

**Eso seria todo. Bye.**


	2. Volumen 1 : Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos aquí está el primer capítulo que había prometido, perdón por la tardanza tenia pensado en publicarlo el primero de mayo, pero la corrección de errores y el hecho de que mi Word corrigiera automáticamente algunas palabras fueron un gran problema. **

**Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. **

**Ahora mismo estoy comenzando con el segundo capítulo de este fic y a pesar de no haber publicado mucho, ya he recibido una crítica constructiva (Aunque en realidad fue hace mucho tiempo)**

**Es cierto que escribo monólogos largos y también se que pueden llegar a ser molestos, y acepto plenamente esa crítica. Me veo en la necesidad de poner alargar algunas partes debido al hecho de que mi forma de escribir difiere un poco en la forma de escribir de otros escritores. Esto no lo uso como una excusa, ya que he leído muchos fics que tienen una mejor escritura que la mía, solamente digo que tengan algo de paciencia para los que no le agrada este habito mío. Recién comienzo y espero mejorar.**

**Dejando a lado esa parte, para aquellos que esperaban otro capitulo de mi otro fic, sean pacientes ya que planeo en subir el prólogo otra vez y también el primer capítulo. Se que pido mucho pero ahora estoy escribiendo prólogos de mis otros fics para poder publicarlo todo junto. Como ya dije antes publico cada final o comienzo de mes, pero publicare tanto el prologo como el primer capítulo de mi fic de Naruto x DxD en una semana o dos, solo sean pacientes.**

**Para los que se pregunten cuáles son los demás fics, les digo que junto con los dos fics que tengo publicados escribiré otros 3 más, estos son:**

**Overlord X Gate – Jietai (Solo me mire el manga y el anime de Gate)**

**Overlord X Danmachi (Solo me mire el manga, el anime y recién comienzo en leer la novela de Danmachi)**

**Overlord X RWBY (Solo llegue a la tercera temporada y voy a un paso lento en RWBY. ****Mi inspiración para hacer este fic es "I am but two days old" con su fic "Something Wicked This Way Comes")**

**Bueno eso es todo disfrutar del capítulo.**

* * *

Parte I

Aunque reunió miradas de su alrededor. Souna Shitori no les prestó atención. Su cabello negro brillaba bajo la luz del sol que se agitaba por el viento mientras se movía con confianza hacia la academia.

Caminando detrás de ella estaban un grupo de jóvenes compañeros del consejo estudiantil, cada uno de ellos recibían cierta admiración de los estudiantes de su alrededor.

Con solo una mirada se podía notar la exclusividad de formar parte de tal grupo, no solo cualquier persona podía estar en tal grupo. Para Souna solo aquellos con habilidades recibirían tal prestigio.

Sin prestar atención a su entorno, el grupo de Souna ingreso a la academia.

* * *

Bajo unos ideales de orden y eficiencia, la academia Kuoh es una de las instituciones educativas más prestigiosas de la prefectura.

Hay una gran variedad de clases por año escolar y por lo general siempre están llenas.

A pesar de que hay otras instituciones en diferentes zonas con un alto prestigio, la academia Kuoh ha mantenido su título como una de las mejores entre todas.

La principal característica además de ser una escuela con una apariencia similar a los edificios antiguos europeos, es la variedad de divisiones. Al ser una escuela con varias divisiones y poder mantener a la enorme cantidad de estudiantes que eso conlleva, la academia de Kuoh es una de las mejores opciones para los estudiantes.

A pesar de que en un comienzo la academia era solo para mujeres, con el pasar del tiempo la escuela fue aceptando a los estudiantes hombres, convirtiendo a la academia de Kuoh en una institución mixta.

Aunque la aceptación de permitir el ingreso de los chicos, atraje a una gran cantidad de estudiantes nuevos a la academia, esto también provoco un estatus de autoridad en el cual las chicas tuvieran los puestos más importantes en la escuela y al mismo tiempo una restricción hacia los chicos que tuvieran pensamientos pervertidos hacia las chicas.

Debido a tales restricciones muchos chicos decidieron no ingresar a la academia, provocando que la relación en proporción de estudiantes femeninos y masculinos fuera desbalanceada. Al final mayoría de los chicos deciden ingresar a la academia por la facilidad del ingreso o por el solo hecho de que hay más chicas que chicos.

Aun con ese problema, la academia Kuoh continúa su título como una de las instituciones educativas más populares entre los estudiantes, incluso los que viven en los alrededores del lugar les resultaba un misterio.

Al fin de cuentas la academia Kuoh es una escuela en donde las chicas ingresan para tener un ambiente tranquilo y a la vez muchos chicos ingresan solo por el hecho de poder conseguir una novia y la experiencia de estar rodeados de chicas.

Una ironía graciosa y un círculo vicioso sin fin.

* * *

Reflejada en los ojos de Souna, mientras caminaba galantemente al frente del grupo por el pasillo de la academia, era un estudiante que caminaba desde el fondo del edificio de la escuela.

Poseyendo un cabello castaño, el estudiante a veces sus manos contra la pared la escuela mientras se movía de alguna forma con sus piernas hacia adelante. Si a Souna se le preguntara sobre que pensaba de la condición del estudiante, ella admitiría su preocupación.

"Issei Hyoudou, eh"

"¿Perdón? ¿A qué estudiante te refieres?"

A Las palabras de Souna, una de las estudiantes se apresuró a su lado. Ella es la asistente, amiga y compañera más confiable de Souna, Tsubaki Shinra.

"Esa persona de allá"

Deteniendo sus pasos y con un ligero movimiento de sus manos, Souna señalo al estudiante que se movía tambaleantemente pegado a la pared.

"…ah, él"

Con una simple seña con las manos, Souna indico a los demás del grupo que continuaran, mientras dejaran atrás a ella y Tsubaki. Con un asentimiento de todos los demás del grupo continuaron su camino.

"¿Qué piensas de ese estudiante, Tsubaki? Por la forma en la que reaccionaste hacia él, seguramente ya debes de tener una idea de su persona ¿verdad?"

La reacción de Tsubaki parecía confirmar sus dudas.

"Si, no hay duda dado a su apariencia. Solo hay un estudiante que puede tener los rasgos más comunes y aun así ser muy reconocido en toda la academia"

Entrecerrando los ojos, la mirada de Tsubaki se detuvo en Issei. Ella no apreciaba a esa persona.

"Él es solo un pervertido, Kaichou. El junto con su pequeño grupo, son uno de los principales problemas que tiene la academia en estos momentos. Sus continuos actos de acoso hacia las chicas han provocado una gran cantidad de quejas e incluso algunas han presentado sus quejas en escrito al director. Tanto Issei como sus compañeros han recibido castigos por sus actos, pero estos aún no se detienen, ellos son claramente una pérdida de tiempo y de esfuerzo."

A base de lo que había dicho su compañera, Souna podía notar que a Tsubaki no le agradaba para nada Issei. Pero quien puede culparla por tener tales pensamientos hacia un compañero de la academia. Los actos de Issei han sido uno de los problemas más molestos que han tenido el consejo estudiantil.

"Supongo que debido a tus duras palabras y tu rostro molesto, tú debes de odiar mucho a Issei Hyoudou ¿No es así, Tsubaki?"

La respuesta era clara aun si no indagaba mucho en el asunto, pero aun así Souna querría saber cómo se sentía con respecto a Issei.

"No siento ningún grado de admiración o de afecto hacia ese tipo de personas, si es a lo que querías llegar con esa pregunta, Kaichou. Las personas de su clase tienden a dejar que sus sentimientos lleven lo mejor de ellos, su mentalidad es muy limitada y llegan a no pensar demasiado en las consecuencias de sus actos hacia ellos mismos o hacia los que los rodean, básicamente son bombas de tiempo esperando a alguna acción las cual los lleve a destruirse a sí mismo y a los demás en el proceso. No puede existir ser más lamentable, pero a la vez más molestos que como los de su clase."

"…"

Souna tomo nota de todas las palabras que salían de la boca de su amiga y a pesar de que sus palabras sonaran duras, había cierta verdad en lo que dijo. Bajo la opinión de Souna lo que Tsubaki dijo era en su mayoría cierto, la clase de personas como Issei tienden a ser muy autodestructivos, personas como el tienden a ser muy ignorantes de las cosas que lo rodean y no llegan a medir las consecuencias de sus acciones, puede que estén muy bien intencionadas, pero al fin de cuentas muchos de los buenos propósitos tienden a no ser nada o a ser lo contrario de lo que en alguna vez fueron propuestos, todo debido a que esos actos no estuvieron acompañados por la línea de la realidad. Hay veces que es mejor que esas buenas acciones se queden en la mente en vez de pasar directamente al acto.

"Es verdad que personas como Issei entrarían en la categoría que dijiste, pero no creo que él sea del todo inconsciente de su alrededor. Y en caso de que sea completamente inconsciente entonces muy pronto él va a pasar por una experiencia que lo va obligar a abrir los ojos hacia la realidad."

Al escuchar las palabras de su líder, Tsubaki no pudo evitar tomar atención a lo último que dijo.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'Abrir los ojos hacia la realidad muy pronto'?Kaichou"

Es cierto que a Tsubaki no le agradaba Issei, pero eso no quiere decir que tuviera un odio ciego hacia él. Ella aceptaba el hecho de que mecería uno que otro castigo, pero solo eso, simples castigos, ella no quería hacerlo sufrir o lastímalo. Si lo que su líder pensaba hacer lo que ella pensaba, entonces tendría una charla con ella para evitar que lo haga.

"Oh, descuida no me refería a eso, más o menos"

"…"

Al sentir la mirada crítica de Tsubaki, Souna dio una respuesta para relajarla.

"Lo que quiero decir es que Rias tomo interés en Issei, mientras hacia su búsqueda de posibles miembros para su nobleza, ella termino topándose con él. Fue una sorpresa ver a Rias tan ansiosa por tenerlo. Issei debe de tener un gran potencial si es que ha llevado a Rias a tomar tales acciones solo para tenerlo. Fue muy irritante tratar con ella los días después de haberlo encontrado, llego al punto de reclamarlo y pedirme información personal de él, de sus amigos y de su familia, puedo entender el porqué de su desesperación, pero eso no es excusa para tomar la información de los estudiantes atreves del consejo estudiantil cuando quiera."

Los continuos momentos molestos que tuvo con Rias en los últimos días aún seguían rondando en la cabeza de Souna mientras explicaba toda la situación a Tsubaki. A pesar de apreciar mucho la amistad de Rias, a Souna no le quedaba de otra de admitir que a veces el temperamento de ella tendía a ser muy extraño en algunas ocasiones, con una personalidad muy cambiantes incluso podía decir que eran repentinas. Para personas que no la conocían tomarían la personalidad de Rias como tranquila y serena, en algunos casos también podría ser animada y algo bromista, pero como su amiga de la infancia Souna podía decir que Rias era completamente errática, no seguía un rumbo fijo en ninguna de sus acciones, tiende a dejar que sus emociones la descarrilen de la lógica y termine en situaciones peligrosas, todo esto mesclado con sus principios enseñados por su padres y su hermano, más su actitud caprichosa, llevan a convertir a Rias en una persona completamente inestable.

"Ella simplemente está haciendo lo que le plazca de nuevo otra vez."

Ante las palabras de su líder, Tsubaki solo podía decir aquellas palabras.

"No importa, Rias seguramente ya debe de tener todo planeado para poder convertir a Issei en su nobleza, por lo que interferir podría ocasionar que tengamos una pelea con ella. Es mejor dejarla que siga con sus acciones y ver qué sucede."

"Basicamente quieres decir que no podemos hacer nada más que mirar como suceden las cosas ¿Verdad? "

Con una declaración dura, Tsubaki dirigió su mirada a Issei, aunque aún continuaba viéndolo como un idiota pervertido, ella no podía evitar sentir un toque de lastima por él.

"Sabes cómo es Rias o mejor dicho sabes quién es ella. Por lo que aun si intentamos algo nos meteríamos en muchos problemas…. Además, no creo que tengamos que molestarnos por el asunto, conociendo como es Issei seguramente a él no le molestara el asunto de la nobleza e incluso este más que feliz en convertirse en parte de eso."

Issei es un idiota amable, seguramente no se enojaría por el asunto de formar parte de la nobleza de Rias.

"Hnm, Tsubaki ¿Por qué crees que te pregunte por Issei aun sabiendo quién es?"

Talvez un ligero cambio de enfoque sería mejor en esta situación, con tal pensamiento Souna le hizo una pregunta a su compañera.

"Porque el formara parte de la nobleza de Rias."

Aunque aún estaba distraída observando a Issei, Tsubaki presto atención a las palabras de Souna. '¿por qué crees que te pregunte por Issei aun sabiendo quién es? Tsubaki también tenía la misma duda desde el comienzo de su charla, ¿Por qué Souna preguntaría por alguien que ya conoce? Souna es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil por lo que ella debería de tener toda la información de todos los estudiantes registrados de la academia, pero aun así ella preguntaba por un estudiante en especificado, ¿Por qué haría eso? En un comienzo Tsubaki no entendía el porqué, pero entre más hablaban sobre Issei y Rias, ella pudo llegar a una conclusión de un porqué. Souna quería saber cómo se sentía ella con respecto a Issei debido a que en un futuro el formaría parte de la nobleza de Rias y con ello aun si no lo quisiera ella tendría que formar una relación amistosa con él.

"Correcto, es bueno saber que no necesito el explicarte de antemano lo que llevara el que Issei se junte con Rias."

Souna siempre busco tener una relación amistosa con todo su grupo, ella no daría un trato preferencial a ninguno de ellos dentro de su círculo, pero eso tampoco quiere decir que daría tratos perjudiciales a todos, ella solo quería que todos se sintieran a gusto entre ellos sin sentirse obligados a hacerlo. La inclusión de Issei en la nobleza de Rias, a pesar de no afectarla a ella o a su grupo de manera directa, él aun podía afectarlos de manera indirecta, por lo tanto, la mejor opción es poder llevarse bien con Issei, pero al mismo tiempo no ser lo suficientemente secarnos como para que el los afecte, después de todo él es una persona autodestructiva y estar cerca del sería lo más peligroso para su grupo.

"No creo que mi disgusto por Issei llegue a tal punto en el que odiara estar cerca de él. Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir… Intentare estar en buenos términos, pero no esperes que lo considere un amigo de manera inmediata. Además, creo que no debo de ser la persona con la debas de hablar este asunto, las demás también tienen una imagen muy mala de Issei, sería mejor que hables con ellas de inmediato."

"Eso es lo que pensaba hacer, solo hable contigo este asunto para que pudieras comprender la situación y también para que después puedas ayudarme a explicarles a los demás."

"Si es eso entonces con gusto lo hare."

sin decir nada más vieron como Issei se alejaba lentamente de su vista.

"Supongo que se está dirigiendo hacia la enfermería."

"Tienes razón, su clase se encuentra en la dirección contraria a la que está caminando…. Bueno, nos vamos, Kaichou."

"Vamos."

Souna no podía seguir distrayéndose con Issei, al fin de cuentas él es el asunto de Rias y no de ella. Alejando su mirada de él. Souna comenzó a continuar su camino de nuevo.

* * *

Si uno se preguntara porque Issei inestablemente sobre sus pies…

"Ah. Esto duelo. Maldición, ¿Cómo dejan al club de kendo usar sus shinai contra los demás?"

…Era porque acababa de regresar de la golpiza proporcionada por el club de kendo después de haberlas observado cambiándose de ropa por el vestidor. En un comienzo tenía pensado en invitar a sus amigos para que lo acompañaran, pero hoy decidió que podía hacer algo por el mismo.

Con pensamientos pervertidos en su mente Issei decidió el ver a las chicas del club de kendo mientras se cambiaban sus trajes. Pero cuando las chicas notaron su presencia ellas sin pensarlo empezaron a usar sus shinai para proporcionar un castigo físico a Issei.

"Paraa que las chicas del club de kendo me encuentren fácilmente. Es posible que estén más vigilantes de los lugares de donde observamos. Hah, hoy estoy teniendo muy mala suerte, no pude ver los pechos de ninguna chica, además es más que seguro que matsuda y motohama estarán enojados conmigo por no haberles invitado a ver a las chicas cambiándose en el vestuario, además…"

las quejas de Issei no cesaron. A pesar de haber sido golpeado por un grupo de chicas y posiblemente tener la visita de alguno de los miembros del consejo estudiantil dándole algún castigo, él no se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, a pesar de que sus acciones son molestas para los demás a él no le importaba, su deseo era su principal motivación y a pesar de que ese deseo era irrealista aún seguía siendo fiel a ello.

"Supongo que por ahora iré a la enfermería para descansar."

caminando de manera torpe, Issei continuo su camino sin darse cuenta de que había un par de ojos observando sus movimientos.

* * *

"Hah"

Sentada en un escritorio de madera. Un sentimiento de fatiga la invadió, Souna observo la pila de papeles que tenía en frente de ella, a pesar de no ser mucho, ella ya llevaba haciendo el mismo trabajo por alrededor de una hora y las hijas o parecían acabarse.

"¿Sucede algo Kaichou?"

Mirando hacia la persona que le hablaba. Una chica de apariencia delicada. Piel blanca la cual parecía estar completamente tratada para que se viera lo mejor posible. Cabello completamente blanco y unos ojos azul verdoso. Ella estaba usando el uniforme de la academia.

"No es nada Momo, solo es una simple queja innecesaria"

Kanakai Momo miro a Souna unos segundos, para después mirar la pila de papeles que estaba en su escritorio.

"Eso es mucho trabajo, Kaichou. Si quieres podría ayudarte con algo, ya he terminado lo que tenía que hacer."

"… Está bien"

Aunque en un principio Souna quería negarse ante la oferta de Momo, ella volvió a pensar en su respuesta mientras miraba la cantidad de trabajo que tenía que hacer. Souna no sentía fastidio a su trabajo, después de todo ella fue la que eligió convertirse en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y sabía lo que le esperaba, pero eso no quita que debes en cuando ella quiera tener un momento para ella misma y poder relajarse tranquilamente.

"Ten estos papeles, mayoría son solo quejas de los estudian y de algunos clubes."

Agarrando unos papeles, Souna se las entrego a Momo.

"Entendido, Kaichou."

Al ver como la pila fue disminuida a la mitad de lo que fue anteriormente, le dio un sentimiento de felicidad a Souna.

"Intentare acaba lo más rápido posible, Kaichou."

Mirando como los demás trabajaban arduamente en sus respectivos trabajos, le dio ánimos a Souna de seguir continuando con su papeleo, pero antes de que pudiera ver mover su brazo para poder agarrar otro documento, ella noto como uno de los escritorios estaba sin ocupar.

"Momo"

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a caminar de regreso a su escritorio, la voz de Souna llamándola la hizo voltear para verla.

"¿Qué sucede, Kaichou?"

"Hhm, Has visto a Ruruko."

Mirando hacia donde señalaba Souna, Momo observo el escritorio vacío de Ruruko.

"Oh, si no mal recuerdo, una amiga suya la busco para que estuviera en clase, ya que la maestra pidió que toda la clase se juntara."

A pesar de tener poder poner excusas para sus inasistencias en algunas clases, de vez en cuando los miembros del consejo estudiantil no pueden usar tal privilegio.

"Ya veo."

Souna no podía evitar estar algo molesta por la noticia que le habían dado, es cierto que ella no debía meterse en la vida estudiantil de sus compañeros, en especial de Ruruko. Pero el no tenerla significaba más trabajo para ella y los demás. Souna no podía culpar a Ruruko, después de todo ella es una estudiante y a pesar de ser parte del consejo estudiantil, ella respondía bajo las obligaciones como cualquier otro estudiante.

"Hah. Supongo que tendremos que hacer su parte. Espero que no tarde demasiado."

Dando un pequeño suspiro, Souna se calmó.

"Entonces ¿quién es la amiga de Ruruko?"

Souna no era de meterse demasiado en la vida personal de sus compañeros, ella solo sabia lo suficiente y nada más se adentraba más profundo cuando ellos la dejaban, pero eso no evitaba cierta curiosidad sobre Ruruko, después de todo ella era una estudiante de primer año y a pesar de haber pasado unos dos meses desde que empezó como estudiante en Kuoh, su actitud algo temeraria y violente en algunas ocasiones, le hacía difícil el formar alguna amistad con los demás.

"Hum… Estaba ocupada con algunos papeles y no la vi, pero cuando ella entro se presentó como Shizu Delta."

* * *

Parte II

La academia de Kuoh era algo más de lo que a primera vista parecía. CZ Delta o 'Shizu' como ella preferían que la llamaran, en un comienzo no pensó demasiado en su misión de vivir como una estudiante ya que a pesar de no haber asistido nunca a una, ella ya tenía los conceptos de lo que era un estudiante y como eran las escuelas, pero entre más tiempo pasaba más entendía que el concepto que tenia de academias era completamente diferente a lo que había escuchado de los seres supremos. Las academias que ellos le había dicho tenían una apariencia cuadrada y a pesar de ocupar un gran terreno no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para abarcar más de 100 m2.

La academia en la que actualmente estaba estudiando era completamente diferente de lo que le habían dicho, la apariencia se asemejaba a la de una construcción pedida por algún noble con gustos costosos y junto al edificio en el cual estaba, había otros dos edificios más con una apariencia similar. Además del tamaño del terreno que ocupaba la academia era diferente a la que pensó en aquel momento, la academia Kuoh media alrededor de 300 m2 aproximadamente.

_A pesar de que no es similar a lo que me habían dicho, Lord Ainz tenía razón en algunas cosas – _Cuando comenzó su misión, Shizu había recibido cierta información por parte de Ainz para que estuviera más preparada para lo que le esperaba y aunque había algunas partes que parecían erróneas, todo lo demás parecía ser cierto. _Como es de esperarse de Lord Ainz._

A pesar de ser una estudiante en la academia de Kuoh, Shizu no tenía ninguna intención de seguir tal oficio. Ella se encontraba aquí únicamente por la misión que se le había encomendado, el cual era la investigación de su entorno y las diferentes razas que lo habitaban y formar una relación amistosa con ellos, y reportarlo todo a Nazarick. Aunque no le agradaba la idea de separarse demasiado de sus hermanas o de Nazarick en general, ella tomo esta misión como una forma de aprendizaje.

En este momento ella se encontraba completamente sola y la responsabilidad del futuro de Nazarick caía totalmente en ella, en cierta forma sentía algo de presión por saber que era una de las piezas más importantes para el plan de Lord Ainz.

_Debo hacerlo bien, debo de impresionar a mis hermanas, a Lord Ainz y a toda Nazarick –_ Con esas palabras, Shizu continuo con su misión.

"Muy bien clase, eso sería todo."

Con aquellas palabras, la clase que en un momento estaba en completo silencio, empezó a entrar en bullicio.

Muchos estudiantes comenzaron a hablar con sus compañeros y amigos, otros salieron del aula y algunos simplemente no hacían nada, pero de entre todos los estudiantes uno destacaba de entre todos, aquella estudiante que a diferencia de los demás no estaba teniendo ninguna charla o jugando como los demás. Ella simplemente se quedaba sentado en su escritorio y miraba la ventana.

Ella era Shizu.

_Parece que no habrá movimiento de ese demonio este día – _Mirando por la ventana para ver el viejo edificio de la academia, aunque a primera vista no parecía nada sorprendente, Shizu sabía de los que los secretos que se ocultaban en ese lugar.

"¡SHIZU!"

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, una voz grito su nombre.

"¿Que sucede?"

Prestando atención en la persona que tenía en frente, Shizu miro a la chica entusiasta que tenía en frente. Un cabello castaño el cual estaba atado en dos coletas largas las cuales llegaban hasta su cintura. Unos ojos verdes. Ella era un tanto baja en estatura y solo era ligeramente más alta que Shizu. A pesar de que no había mucho que destacaba en sus rasgos físicos, ella usaba un conjunto de ropa que daba cierta caracterización. Ella usaba el uniforme de la academia, pero lo que destacaba era los clips que usaba en el cabello y las medias que llegaban hasta las rodillas, ambas eran de color verde.

"Shizu, ya terminamos la clase ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería a comer algo?"

Dada a la sonrisa en el Rostro de Ruruko, Shizu sabía que no había opción de negar, es cierto que ella podía intentarlo, pero si lo intentaba era obvio que su compañera haría un revuelto en toda la clase y llamaría más la atención de lo que ella deseaba.

"Está bien."

Con esas palabras, Shizu se levando de su asiento y bajo la orden de Ruruko, ellas se dirigieron a la cafetería.

* * *

Ruruko Nimura tenía conocimiento de su persona, ella sabía que su personalidad directa y agresiva era una de las razones por la que no podía hacer amigos. Desde lo que ella podía recordar, tal actitud ya llevaba formando parte de importante de ella.

"Ya llegamos"

Con una voz monótona, la voz de Shizu hizo que Ruruko reaccionara.

"He, he. Perdón estaba atrapada en mis pensamientos."

Mirando hacia su amiga la cual estaba caminando a lado de ella.

Shizu Delta, a pesar de su apariencia tierna, Ruruko sabía que ella era diferente a como se veía. Con una actitud tranquila y serena, eso es lo que mayoría piensa de Shizu y aunque Ruruko también piensa igual, ella entendía que había mas de lo que los demás decían.

"!"

Sintiendo la mirada de los demás, Ruruko vio como los demás estudiantes a su alrededor las miraban a ellas. Algunas miradas eran como si miraran a algún animal adorable, otros las miraban con algo de perversidad, mientras que otros simplemente con un ligero interés. Ella entendía que dada a su apariencia y a la de su amiga, muchos estudiantes tomarían interés en ellas y no podía culparlos, tanto ella como Shizu tenían una apariencia que podía clasificarse como adorable, y el hecho de que ambas estén caminando juntas solo atraía más la atención de todos los que las rodean.

"Sus miradas son molestas."

"Hnm, tienes algo de razón."

A pesar de que a Ruruko no le molestaba las miradas de los demás, si le molestaba que la miraran como algo tierno y débil, ella no soportaba que la tomaran como una simple chica que debían de proteger y cuidar.

"Descuida, no tomes importancia a sus miradas. Ya estamos cerca de la cafetería."

Mirando hacia adelante, Ruruko pudo ver la entrada de la cafetería.

"Vamos, Shizu."

Con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su amiga, ambas continuaron su camino.

* * *

Después de un momento en la cafetería de la escuela, Shizu y Ruruko se habían separado. Justo después de haber terminado su comida, Ruruko fue llamada para presentarse al consejo estudiantil, mientras que ella estaba caminando a la salida de la academia. Shizu sabía que su 'amiga' formaba parte del grupo aquel grupo y el hecho de que fuera llamada por ellos no era una sorpresa. Pero lo que si la sorprendió fue el hecho de que pudo sentir un aura demoniaca rodeando a Ruruko. Ella era un demonio.

Cuando se había vuelto la 'amiga' de Ruruko fue por el hecho de que todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil eran demonios, Shizu podía sentir el aura demoniaca rodeando a cada uno de ellos, pero Ruruko no tenía tal aura en ese momento y ella formaba parte del consejo estudiantil. Eso era extraño.

_Acaso a ella la convirtieron en un demonio _– Shizu se preguntaba cómo era posible, ella sabia de algunos hechizos para cambiar las razas de los demás, pero el tener tal habilidad significaba que había algún hechicero de alto nivel por la academia y a pesar de que los demonios que había visto eran particularmente fuertes, estos no tenían el poder para usar tal hechizo.

_¿Acaso alguien más lo hizo? ¿o fue algún factor desconocido? _– La sola idea que hubiera algún hechicero de tal nivel, era preocupante para Shizu, si tal persona existiera en la academia eso traería problemas a su misión… Pero y si había algún factor diferente.

Shizu a pesar de pasar mayor parte de su tiempo dando una imagen de un estudiante, ella vigilaba cada persona de su interés y Ruruko era una de esas personas, el observarla fue una parte importante para entender el comportamiento de los demonios con los humanos y aunque en un comienzo sus esfuerzos no dieron frutos, ella noto que de un momento a otro ella ya se había convertido en un demonio, tal acción era difícil incluso para un hechicero de alto nivel.

_Talvez hubo algo más… y si fue algún ítem _– Después de pensarlo un tiempo la idea de que lo que fuera que convirtiera a Ruruko en un demonio fue un ítem y no una persona, tenia mas valides. Shizu sabía que los ítems tenían capacidades increíbles, pero al llegar a este mundo, ella no pensó demasiado en ellos ya que estos solo existían en Yggdrasil y que existiera algo similar nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza.

_Un ítem de tal poder, debería de estar en el rango legado o reliquia. __Si los demonios poseyeran tal objeto en sus manos, entonces eso quiere decir que es posible que otros demonios del consejo estudiantil fueron alguna vez humanos… pero ¿Por qué gastar tal ítem en simples humanos? –_ Los pensamientos de Shizu rápidamente buscaba una respuesta la cual fuera la mas probable, pero era difícil. Mientras mas pensaba todo se volvía más confuso.

_Según lo que he escuchado de los seres supremos. No importa cual ítem sea, todos tienen un límite o una condición para su uso. Pensar en un ítem infinito el cual pueda convertir a todos en demonios sin ninguna condición o repercusión, es absurdo, si existiera tal cosa entonces todos los humanos se habrían vuelto demonios... Entonces ¿qué es lo que sucede? Todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil son demonios… ¡El consejo estudiantil! –_ Después de pensarlo, Shizu recordó que todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil eran demonios, Ruruko que en un comienzo no lo era, ahora lo es.

_Si solo los miembros del consejo estudiantil son demonios e incluso los miembros del club de lo sobrenatural también lo son, eso quiere decir hay al menos un hay un limite para su uso o alguna condición que restringa el convertir a humanos en demonios... Esto debe de ser informado a Lord Ainz de inmediato – _Apresurando el paso, Shizu quería volver a su hogar en Kuoh e informarle todo de lo que se había enterado.

* * *

En el momento en que Shizu fue transportada a la tierra desde Nazarick, hubo muchos problemas para hacerlo, aunque el ingresar a la tierra no fue difícil, lo complicado fue el crear una identidad para ella en este mundo. Lord Ainz le había dicho a Shizu que el no tener una identidad en la tierra era un gran problema, él le había entregado varios ítems para que pudiera usarlos en otras personas, y con ello crear una identificación y una historia que pudiera ser creída por los demás. En un comienzo Shizu pensaba que era innecesario tal cosa, pero después de llegar a la tierra y ver como las personas tomaban la identificación como algo importante que todos debían llevar, ella se despulpo con Lord Ainz por no tomar seriamente sus palabras.

Bajo la historia de que sus padres estaban en un viaje al extranjero y que estaba bajo el cuidado de un titular, Shizu pudo entablar una identidad en la tierra y engañar a muchas personas.

"Aquí esta."

Actualmente Shizu estaba viviendo en un edificio de apartamentos, a pesar de que a ella no le importaba en donde se hospedaría, Lord Ainz le había dicho que era importante el tener un lugar donde estar después de la escuela. Con las palabras de Lord Ainz, Shizu entendía que la tierra es un lugar el cual se maneja mayormente por la imagen.

Para pasar como una persona normal Lord Ainz le había dado los recursos suficientes como para poder vivir tranquilamente y algunos tesoros menores de Nazarick para que pudiera cambiarlos por la moneda de Japón. Después de recibir todo eso, a Shizu se le pidió que consiguiera un lugar espacioso para que en el momento en que más miembros de Nazarick lleguen, tengan una base segura donde estar. Revisando diferentes opciones, ella llego a la conclusión de que una casa a pesar de ser grande, atraería mucho la atención si muchos miembros de Nazarick vivieran allí, además de que en caso de que Lord Ainz o cualquier guardián de piso llegara, no quería que estuvieran estableciéndose en una simple casa común y corriente. Después de unos días de pensando, ella concluyo que un edificio era lo suficientemente decente como para que Lord Ainz y los guardianes de piso.

A pesar de no ser un edificio muy alto, era lo suficientemente aceptable para convertirse en la base de Nazarick.

Shizu actualmente se hospedaba en uno de los apartamentos más espaciosos que podían ofrecer.

"…"

Mirando el edificio que tenia en frente, Shizu esperaba que sus preparativos fueran lo suficiente para complacer a todos en Nazarick.

* * *

Parte III

"Así que sus movimientos han sido los mismos. Heh~."

Observando tranquilamente los informes enviados por su nobleza y su familiar los cuales estaban encargados de observar a Issei y a los ángeles caídos, Rias no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa.

A pesar de lo que muchos de sus conocidos piensan, Rias es muy consciente de su entorno y de sus acciones, sabe muy bien que actualmente está siendo muy precipitada con todo el asunto de reclutar a Isse en su nobleza. Ella entendía muy bien que, con un poco de palabras y persuasión, podía hacer que Issei ingresara de manera voluntaria a su nobleza, pero también entendía lo tardío que podría llegar a ser usar ese método.

Rias apenas había descubierto a Issei hace solo una semana atrás, por lo que usar un método ganar-ganar no podía usarse debido a su falta de tiempo, si ella lo hubiera descubierto un mes o dos atrás entonces hubiera usado tal método sin dudarlo, pero al final se vio obligada a idear una idea rápida. Ella no sentía orgullo por lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun así sabía que era su única acción posible.

"Pero, hay algo extraño en el comportamiento de los ángeles caídos."

Mientras continuaba leyendo los informes que obtuvo de la nobleza de Souna, Rias noto que había unos ligeros cambios en el movimiento cotidiano que seguían habitualmente los ángeles caídos que se encontraban en Kuoh.

Al principio los ángeles caídos solo mantenían una observación desde la distancia, ellos no eran particularmente fuertes y no representaban ningún peligro en general, incluso había amenazado a uno de ellos. Aquellos ángeles caídos sabían que con solo una simple orden tanto Rias como Sauna podían eliminarlos con su nobleza fácilmente, pero últimamente han tenido un comportamiento ligeramente diferente, a pesar de mantener aun su vigilancia sobre Issei, ellos no parecían hacer ninguna acción a parte de eso. A pesar de poder sonar como una buena noticia que no hagan acciones a parte de su vigilancia, era extraño.

Los ángeles caídos son particularmente violentos con cualquier tipo de raza, exceptuando a los humanos en algunas ocasiones, ellos no tienen ningún problema en eliminar a cualquiera que ellos consideren molesto y a pesar de que los casos de ángeles caídos que causen problemas han ido disminuyendo últimamente, eso no quita que aun existan algunos los cuales no siguen ninguna norma moral, aquellos ángeles caídos simplemente siguen sus propias normas.

Rias entendía que no podía igualar a todos los ángeles caídos en la misma categoría, pero ella sabia de las acciones de los ángeles caídos que estaban en Kuoh eran violentas.

Al comienzo Rias pensó que estos ángeles los cuales se escondían dentro de Kuoh, podían llegar a ser un problema, pero entre más se metía en el asunto más entendía que ellos podían llegar a ser muy útiles para ella y Souna, estos hacían básicamente el trabajo que ellas tenían que hacer, ellos se encargaban de eliminar a cualquier demonio callejero que encontraban y también se encaraban de encontrar a cualquier poseedor de un Sacred Gear. Era perfecto para lo que ella quería y en el caso de que estos se descontrolaran solo tenía que ubicarlos y eliminarlos, eso era todo.

Después de una discusión con Souna, Rias logro convencerla de la utilidad que podían obtener de tenerlos dentro de su territorio.

Pero actualmente aquellos ángeles violentos no estaban haciendo nada, y eso en cierta forma la preocupaba, no podía decir el porqué, pero la sola idea de que algo no esté yendo como debería la ponía nerviosa.

"Supongo que tendré que averiguar qué está sucediendo, para mis planes de obtener a Issei es necesario que ellos estén presentes."

Rias sabía que no era una opción el que los ángeles caídos no formen parte del plan, ella había planeado estos desde de manera apresurada y no tenía tiempo para idear otro plan, necesitaba que Issei estuviera con ella inmediatamente, sin él todos sus planes futuros no podían cumplirse.

"Tendré que enviar a alguien a esa iglesia y ver qué es lo que eta sucediendo en ese lugar."

Sin pensarlo demasiado Rias continúo leyendo los papeles, mientras pensaba en a quien enviar a la guarida de esos ángeles caídos.

* * *

**Bueno esto sería todo. Como estuvo. Bien. Mal.**

**Perdón si la parte III fue corta.**

**Dejen su opinión en los comentarios.**

**Bueno. Adiós.**


End file.
